superherosupervillan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Milena-May Bell (Earth-919)
Jennifer Milena-May Bell '''born on '''December 1st, 2001 to Lyssa James and George Marson. She is a single child and was raised by her uncle when her parents died when she was at the tender age of 8, she moved to Miami where her uncle lived and spent her time there. Her uncle was neglectful and abusive often insulting her and her mother. From a young age, Jennifer learned to be self-dependant which led to her having a roguish personality. 'Stories Featured' *The Gifted: Merchanty 'History' Jennifer was born on December 1st, 2001, she was raised in Savannah, Georgia where she was known as a happy, cute, child that was easy to deal with. When she turned 8 her mother and father died in a car accident because she lost control of her powers. Her powers had ripped the steering wheel from her father sending them careening into the other lane, they crashed headfirst into the oncoming car, it killed her parents instantly and left her in the hospital for 10 months. When she left the hospital she was nothing like she was before her parents' death, she had become apathetic and silent towards everyone. Child Services placed her with her Uncle Herald James, she stayed with him in Miami, her uncle was neglectful which led to Jennifer taking care of herself and developing an independent, rebellious attitude. For years uncle was neglectful but it notched up when she turned 13, his girlfriend had broken up with him, he began to drink and drink and drink, it led him to hit and beat Jennifer. In the Winter of 2014, Jennifer used her powers for the first time consciously, her uncle had thrown her out of the house for the day because he wanted to sleep with some prostitute, she had gone to the old park trails where no one went anymore, she saw a boy around her age lifting rocks without touching them, she was stunned, to say the least and when she stifled a gasp he flung the rock at her, she would've been knocked at by it but her powers kicked in, she turned the rock to dust, she was shocked and so was the boy. He tried to smooth over what happened and she let him, they talked for a while getting to know each other, Jonathan the name of her fellow mutant taught her a little about using her powers, she was able to do a little Ergo-Telekinesis by the time they had to go back home but they would remain, friends, for the years to come. 'Relationships' 'Powers & Abilities' 'Powers' *'Chaotic-Ergokinesis/Chaokinesis': Jennifer can create, shape and manipulate the energy of the primordial Chaos in varying ways, allowing things such as energy projection, using the energy for various supernatural feats, to inducing effects of chaos, etc. **'Destabilization: '''Jennifer can create destabilization in objects, environment or even abilities causing balance distortion ranging from single molecules to city scales. The primary objective of this power is to make everything lose stability or balance. **'Hex Bolts: Jennifer can manipulate probability in a way that allows her to shoot bolts of 'Bad Luck' these bolts are a combination of Probability Manipulation and Jennifers other abilities. These bolts result in various effects from combustion to instant freezing, Jennifer isn't at this time able to control the effects. **Ergo-Telekinesis: Jennifer can use energy to manipulate matter **Disruption: Jennifer can disrupt systems, including biological and mechanical. **Meta-Materiokinesis: '''Jennifer can shape and manipulate matter, i.e. anything in the universe that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. Category:Earth-919 Category:Mutant Category:Omega-Level Mutant